


Stronger Than Anything

by captainpeaches



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: Shuri discovers T'Challa's feelings for you after you get injured in her lab. Like any good younger sister would do, she arranges yours and her brother's first date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the slow updates. I had surgery a few days ago and everything still hurts.

You have been living in Wakanda ever since your good friend, Bucky Barnes, decided to refreeze himself. Steve, whom you have known since your very first Avengers mission, asked you to stay with his best friend while the captain began to live his life off of the grid. Transitioning from Upstate New York to the African Country took you some time to get used to, but you eventually began to love living in the grasslands with the ex-Winter Soldier while the two of you tended to goats and crops.

Besides living a farming lifestyle, Shuri offered to teach you more about science. You were an assistant to Bruce before he had disappeared, but you were slowly starting to admit to yourself that man's knowledge on the topic of science didn't even come close to what the Wakandans had discovered. You took three journals worth of notes during the first two months of your lessons and you still had a ton to learn. About a year later, the young scientist finally decided that you were officially ready to get your first hands-on lesson.

"So where did this come from again?" you asked as you stared at the fist-sized ball of glowing golden energy that was resting in a thick glass tube.

"One of our miners found it," Shuri replied. "We don't get a lot of this material very often, so we try to study these whenever we get the chance."

You slipped on the pair of gloves that the woman had given you earlier that afternoon. "So what will I be doing exactly?"

"Well my friend, you are going to be taking this ball out using these tongs." She pulled out a clean silver pair from the pocket of her lilac dress and gave them to you. "Then, you will carefully and I mean carefully place the ball onto this stand." She pointed to the thin vibranium beam that was coming out from the surface of her pearl white workbench.

You nodded. "Sounds easy enough," you calmly replied even though your heart felt like it was beating at a million times per second. "I'm ready."

Shuri nervously smiled as she punched in the code on the padlock to open the tube. "Focus. Take your time."

With shaking hands, you cautiously inserted the utensil into the container and wrapped the fat part of the tongs around the mysterious energy. As you were about to remove it from it's delicate prison, your hand bumped against the glass rim. The ball began to hum loudly.

"Everybody get down!" Shuri screeched at the other scientists. You began to take cover underneath the bench, but the force of the explosion was too powerful and glass badly grazed the left side of your face before you could hide completely. You began to feel a warm liquid slowly trickle down your cheek.

"Medic!" Shuri called out as she helped you up from your location. "You're going to be okay, (Y/N). Medic!"

Shuri's brother, King T'Challa, rushed into his sister's lab as soon as he had heard of the accident. His heart grew heavy as he saw one of the medics bandaging your freshly cut face. 

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion, brother," Shuri answered. "Everyone but Miss (Y/N) was uninjured."

He pushed past his sister and knelt down before you. "(Y/N)! Please tell me that you are okay."

The temperature in your face seemed to rise even more as you barely nodded. You had only 

spoken to T'Challa a few times before, but the two of you mainly talked about Bucky's health. 

"Your highness, I am so sorry!"

He chuckled in an attempt to get you to do the same. "Please for the last time, but call me T'Challa. I think of you as my friend."

"What are you apologizing to him for? You nearly blew my lab to pieces!" Shuri paused when she caught her brother glaring at her. "It was an accident though and I know that you didn't mean to. I will send for General Okoye so that she can take you home. You will be with Bucky in a shorter amount of time if you travel by rhino." The scientist began to contact the general with her bracelet.

"That will not be necessary," the male objected. "(Y/N) needs to rest right now." He turned to you. "You are welcome to stay in the guest quarters. Come. I will take you there myself."

"It's alright, T'Challa." You placed a hand over your wound. "Bucky will be really worried if I don't come home today, especially if I'm hurt. Thank you for the offer though."

T'Challa tried his best to hide his sadness from everyone in the room. "Then at least allow me to escort you outside as you wait for the general."  
x  
"Why did you let her do that?" the king shouted at his sister in the empty throne room. "You knew that she was not ready for a task like that."

"I made a bad choice. I know," Shuri defended. "I actually thought that she was ready for her first experiment."

"What would you have done if her leg had fallen off, hmm?" His nostrils flared. Shuri had never 

seen him so upset in her entire life. "I couldn't live with myself if she had bled to death."

Shuri sighed. "I would make her a fake leg. It is not that hard to do. Why do you care so much about her anyway? You are always asking me how she is doing and now you're ready to rip my head off. She's just a student in my lab."

"Not to me," T'Challa mumbled.

A large grin appeared on the woman's lips. "What did you just say, brother?"

He groaned. "You heard me."

Shuri giggled. "You like (Y/N)!"

"Why don't we go out and announce it to the whole world?"

"Does she know?"

He looked out of the window and watched you and Okoye journey back to your small farm. "I don't even get the chance to greet her every time she comes here. There's just not enough time in the day."

Shuri pulled out a small notebook and pen. "I can arrange that." She began to scribble something down frantically."

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Do not worry about a single thing, brother." Shuri began to exit the throne room.

"Last time I tried that, the woman that I like got injured while you were watching over her." T'Challa called out.

His sister rolled her eyes.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to go on a date with T'Challa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would like to apologize for taking forever to update. I'm still recovering from my surgery. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Bucky spent the rest of the day and the next twenty-four hours after that taking care of you. Even though you had only suffered a minor facial injury, the World War Two soldier refused to let you leave the hut to do some of your daily tasks. You couldn’t help but feel a little guilty every time you watched your friend work alone in the hot Wakandan sun.

Shuri appeared on your farmland with a large backpack slung over her shoulder. In her hands was a small white pencil shaped device. Since Bucky was too busy weeding plants to notice the scientist, you crawled out of your bed to greet her.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Shuri smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” you replied. “I’m really sorry again. I should have been way more careful.”

Shuri tapped a button on her device and held it against your wound. “All is forgiven and you cannot change the past.” When she removed her invention from your face, you realized that all of the little cuts healed with absolutely no scarring.

“Thank you!” Your smile quickly turned into a frown. “If it’s okay with you, I think I’m going to have to take a break from the lab for a while.”

She laughed. “I completely understand.” She began to unzip her bag. “But if you don’t mind, would you like to take one little trip back to the palace?”

“For what?”

Shuri pulled out a lace (favorite color) sundress. “Well my brother, the great and mighty T’Challa, is too much of a little girl to asked you to dinner, so I am doing it for him.” She pulled out an eyeshadow palette with a large variety of bright colors. “I’m not really one for traditional American makeup, but I don’t think it would hurt to try it out just this once.”  
x  
Okoye showed up with a rhino about an hour later after Shuri helped you with your makeup and carefully styled your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Riding on a rhino wasn’t your favorite Wakandan experience, but it did give you some time to think about everything that was going on at the moment.

You could tell that Shuri was serious about the dinner invitation, but why would her older king brother want you there? Maybe he just felt bad about the accident and wanted to make you feel less guilty about the whole situation. Never once in your life had you ever thought yourself worthy of attending a royal dinner party.

“So who is all going to be there?” you asked once the animal halted in front of the palace.

There was no reply from either of the women. Instead, Shuri took out a small jewelry box. She unclasped a necklace and placed it around your neck. “I almost forgot about this!” She leaned back to admire you. “Now you are officially ready for your date!”

“Date!” Your eyes widened and before you could even blink, the women had already gone.

Two Wakandan soldiers escorted you inside and you felt like throwing up with every step that you took. Sure, you had found T’Challa to be a little bit attractive, but you couldn’t force yourself to believe that he’d want to have dinner with just you as his guest.

The soldiers opened a large door for you which led you to the dining hall. The table lacked food, but you found your surprise date sitting on the far end of it. He took a deep breath and made his way over to greet you.

“You look wonderful tonight, (Y/N),” T’Challa complimented, followed by a gently kiss on your right hand.

“Thank you,” you replied with a blush. “You look very handsome.”

He looked down at the ground and laughed. “Shall we eat?” He grabbed the only other wooden chair at the opposite end of the table and set it down near his. “We are friends. There is no need to be so formal.”

Soon the chefs brought out several pans of dinner. One of the dishes caught your attention the most.

“How did you know that I love (favorite food)?” you cheered as you started lovingly at the plate.

T’Challa took a sip of his water and cleared his throat. “Lucky guess I...guess.” You could never know how he frantically contacted Steve just to ask what your favorite meal was.

“Very lucky guess,” you giggled.

The rest of dinner was pleasant. You were glad to be able to get to know your friend a little bit more. He seemed to be more interested in your life though, which surprised you because not very many people were. He listened to every word that escaped your lips very carefully as if he was supposed to repeat it all back to you later.

After dinner, the two of you decided to go for a small stroll in the royal garden. Even though he was tempted to hold your hand the whole time, T’Challa decided against it because he was waiting for a perfect moment.

“I see you are wearing the necklace that I designed for you. Do you like it?”

You looked down at your chest. How could you forget about it? It had a thin silver chain with a small turquoise crystal hanging down from it.

“Yes. It’s beautiful!” you replied. “What type of gem is it?”

T’Challa smiled as he reached for the pendant. “Aquamarine and the chain in vibranium, the strongest on earth,” he removed his hand and looked back into your (e/c) orbs, “besides my feelings for you.”

You had no response to that super smooth line.

Suddenly, some lanterns started to glow. You peered down from the balcony and noticed pink and white Transvaal daisies arranged into one giant heart. Tears formed in your eyes.

“(Y/N), we haven’t talked a lot, but I think about you every second of the day. Even though I am an actual king, it is you and you alone who truly makes me feel like one.” T’Challa pressed a kiss onto your forehead. “You are the most clever and most beautiful woman to have ever existed.”

By now, the tears were streaming down your face. You responded to his compliments with a deep and passionate kiss.

Shuri watched the two of you through a pair of binoculars. “That is disgusting, but I told you that it would work, brother.


End file.
